


Lost guy in a text

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Lost guy somewhere [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 15.5 is angsty but youll get the context, Drunk Texting, Epistolary, Fluff, Hey, LMAO, M/M, Sexting, Showki, Texting, also i love epistolary, changkyun the baby, domestic showki, not an actual baby but a grown man that is like a baby, sorry i couldnt help it, this is me being bored, yeah - Freeform, you get what i mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Texts conversations that happen after LGIAD occurrencesWill be updated sporadically.Enjoy! It's all for fun.Parts 4, 5, 6, 12, 7, 2, 13, 15.5 and 10 (for now)





	1. 4. Who is who

**Author's Note:**

> Like one month after the last chap of LGIAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if the images are broken for you, I'll be leaving a link to them in the final notes c:

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:14_

_where r u_

_i wanna see you_

_come see me already uggggh_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:16_

_Baby i'm still at work._

_There are still some kids in here._

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:16_

_damnit_

_can i come over to yours and wait for u there_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:18_

_Yeah sure_

_Just don't_

_Don't do what you did last time_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:18_

_the fuck_

_i thought we had agreed to never talk about it again hyung_

_what happene to the man i married_

_o god_

_youve changed_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17 :18_

_Okay for starters we've been dating for a month_

_Second, i never promised that_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:20_

_you act like you didnt like it_

_¬¬'_

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:21_

_I'm not talking about it right now_

_Go to my place already and stop talking about it_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:22_

_im already here_

_have been for like an hour_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:22_

_What_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:22_

_oh so I see how it is_

_you dont wanna talk about it now huh_

_remember what happened that day hyung?_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:23_

_Baby please not now_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:23_

_remember how u bent me over the kitchen counter_

_how u fucked me right there_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:24_

_I'm gonna mute you_

 

_From: little satan_

_17:25_

_why?_

_so u dont like to think about how we had kitchen sex_

_just because i was wearing one of your shirts_

_(and nothing else)_

_..._

_hyung?_

_HYUNG!!!_

_the motherfucked actually muted me_

 

* * *

 

 

_From: little satan_

_17:40_

_SON HYUNWOO_

_COME HERE THIS INSTANT_

_I MEAN IT_

 

_To: little satan_

_17:42_

_Baby I've already told you I'll be there as soon as I'm finished._

_We're cleaning the kids' mess._

 

_From: little satan_

_17:43_

_well i dont fucking care_

_who is she_

 

_To: little satan_

_17:43_

_Who is who?_

_Kihyunnie are you okay?_

 

_From: little satan_

_17:44_

_you fucking bitch_

_i hate you_

_i thought you were different_

_you're just like the other guys ive dated_

 

_To: little satan_

_17:45_

_Wait what_

_Babe, what are you talking about?_

_I did nothing_

_Please answer_

_Baby?_

 

_From: little satan_

_17:50_

_i dont wanna know_

_im leaving_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:50_

_Baby tell me what's wrong please_

_Please I don't know what I did_

_Who is who?_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:52_

_the bitch youve fUCKING BEHIND MY BACK_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:53_

_Is this some kind of sick joke?_

_That's not funny Kihyun_

_Why are you saying that_

_You know I'm not even into women that much_

_You think I'm cheating on you?_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:55_

_well unless you like wearing lingerie_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:55_

_What are you_

_Oh_

_..._

_Baby_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_17:56_

_yeah_

_"oh"_

_i cant fucking believe you_

_you know ive been through this before_

_and you promised me i wouldnt have to ever again_

_and then you go and_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_17:59_

_No, baby_

_It's not what you think it is_

_I promise_

_Kihyun please_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_16:00_

_then what is it_

_how is this a misunderstanding?_

__

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_18:02_

_I didn't want you to know yet_

_Um_

_..._

_I bought that for you_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_18:04_

_u what_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_18:04_

_I was gonna talk to you about it_

_And ask_

_I know I should've asked first_

_I'm so sorry_

_Please talk to me_

_I'm sorry I'm a freak don't leave me I like you so much_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_18:07_

_nononononono_

_fuck_

_i dont care_

_fuck baby_

_i dont care_

_ur not a freak_

_come home_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_18:09_

_I'm getting in the car_

_I'm sorry_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_18:10_

_no no_

_im sorry for everything i said_

_i shouldnt have doubted u_

_ur different and i know that_

_i miss u_

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_18:10_

_It's okay you had your reasons_

_I'm going home_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_18:10_

_ill make it up to you_

 

 

_To: Kihyunnie_

_18:11_

_Be there in fifteen_

_How_

 

_From: Kihyunnie_

_guess (;_

 

_To: little satan_

_..._

_be there in ten_

 

_From: little satan_

_drive safely! <3_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Image](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2c667d2a3c8a44acbcb9bb45711c2058/tumblr_natmhqYyal1reyggao1_500.jpg)


	2. 5. Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun lives with a weirdo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know where this came from  
> Hope you guys enjoy it lol
> 
> If the images are broken to you, there's the links to them in the final notes c:

_To: Chang_

_15:46_

_Hey, sorry I didn't answer your call_

_Phone was on silent_

_Was it important?_

 

_From: Chang_

_15:46_

_save me hyung_

_please_

_take him out of this house I beg you (;-;)_

 

_To: Chang_

_15:47_

_What did he do?_

 

_From: Chang_

_15:48_

__

 

_To: Chang_

_15:51_

_I feel like whenever we talk I'm always confused_

_Could you elaborate a little please_

_Thanks_

 

_From: Chang_

_15:52_

_he was watching Hamtaro for some reason_

_then he went out and came back two hours later with this_

_thing_

_and then he locked himself int he room_

_and came back out and laid down on the floor_

 

_To: Chang_

_15:55_

_So you called me because he was acting weird_

 

_From: Chang_

_15:55_

_oh no he's always acting weird_

_i called you when he started crying_

 

_To: Chang_

_15:56_

_Why??_

_From: Chang_

_15:57_

_well hyung hes your boyfriend_

_i was worried and didnt know how to deal with it_

_so i called you_

 

_To: Chang_

_15:59_

_No_

_Why was he crying?_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:00_

_oh_

_he was watching toy story 3_

_it was really dramatic_

_i wasnt wtching but i teared up a little bit_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:02_

_That's_

_Really adorable_

_But also_

_Why am I friends with you guys?_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:03_

_well i remember the story_

_allow me to enlighten you hyung_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:03_

_Changkyun_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:04_

_It was the beautiful fall of August._

_The wind was blowing, the crickets were creecking_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:04_

_It's chirping_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:04_

_And a poor boy found himself alone_

_In the dark_

_Wearing a silver dress_

_The silver princess thought he was to die alone_

_With no sight of a prince to help him_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:06_

_Seriously?_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:06_

_BUT THEN_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:06_

_Oh_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:06_

_As destiny has it's foolish ways_

_In an attempt to seek help from his incredibly handsome and youthful friend_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:07_

_..._

 

_From: Chang_

_16:07_

_The prince accidently contacted a prince_

_And the beautiful prince came in a black horse_

_To save the princess_

_And when they got home_

_wait kihyun is moving_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:10_

_How is he doing_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:10_

_idk_

_dont worry im watching him_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:11_

_Are you staring at him from the couch?_

_You are, aren't you_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:11_

_it hurts how little faith in me you have_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:11_

_Are you or are you not_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:12_

_i am_

_but it still hurts_

_To: Chang_

_16:12_

_Yeah whatever_

_Update me_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:13_

_he moved again_

_back to the same position_

__

 

_To: Chang_

_16:15_

_Should I be worried?_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:15_

_nah_

_he used to do this a lot more before you guys started dating_

_sometimes at night_

_dude it was so creepy_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:16_

_Did you just call me dude_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:16_

_no_

_i didnt_

_hyung_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:17_

_Thought so_

_Did he eat anything yet?_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:17_

_look at you being a caring loving boyfriend_

_aw_

_you guys should get married already_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:18_

_We've been together for a month and a half..._

_Answer my question you dummass_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:18_

_time isnt real_

_wow hyung_

_those are some harsh words_

_yeah he did_

_he's been eating, don't worry_

_you should come see him_

_hes making me useasy_

_uneasy*_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:20_

_Can't_

_My mom is over_

_She's making dinner I think_

_Wouldn't let me help with anything other than chopping vegetables_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:21_

_sounds fun_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:21_

_Maybe you should come help her and I could come over and hold my little hamster_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:22_

_hyung_

_i know youre both sexually active and all but_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:22_

_What_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:22_

_could you please not refer to your penis as little hamster_

_its making me uncomfortable_

_and above all not when talking about my best friend_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:24_

_WHAT THE FUCK_

_I wasn't talking about my dick_

_Oh my god_

_I am actually in hell right now_

_I'm gonna burn my eyes off_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:25_

_yeah yeah_

_sure you werent_

_anyways_

_oh_

_wait a second_

_hes standing up_

_hes moving_

_hyuNG HES MOVING_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:27_

_I feel like I'm watching Animal Planet_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:27_

_ok hes talking to himself_

_no_

_he was talking to me apparently_

_lmao_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:28_

_How are you both even alive?_

_Fuck I wanna see him_

_Tell him I miss him_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:29_

_gross_

_i cant tell him im talking to you_

_hes gonna wanna know why_

_he doesnt like when hes being talked about_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:31_

_Okay fine_

_I'll visit him first thing tomorrow though_

_It's a Sunday and I'll bring him thai food_

_And you better be out of the house_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:32_

_okay hyung_

_as much as i love to be sexiled_

_and to be informed about it beforehand_

 

_To: Chang_

_16: 36_

_Are you not gonna finish that_

_Changkyun?_

_Damnit_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:40_

_HYUNG_

_HYUNG OMG_

_HE BROKE HIS FUCKING FINGER_

_I SWEAR TO GOD I TAKE MY EYES OFF HIM FOR A SECOND_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:42_

_HE DID WHAT?_

_HOW_

_HOW IS HE_

_IS HE OKAY_

_WHERE ARE YOU_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:45_

_Okay calm ur tits_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:45_

_Excuse me?_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:45_

_youre excused_

_he gesticulated a lot_

_and bashed his finger against the wall_

_we're heading to the hospital_

 

_To: Chang_

_16:47_

_Fuck_

_This is not how I pictured my mom meeting Kihyun_

_I'm coming over_

 

_From: Chang_

_16:48_

_he's still wearing the thing_

_and he's screaming a lot_

_screaming at me_

_why is he cursing me_

_hyung please arrive soon_

_im gonna die_

_lord have mercy on me_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???  
> Idk  
> Anyways  
> Vote for BTS on BTSBBMAs  
> feedback is appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading <3  
> [First Image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DAOYZiQXgAAUp2G.jpg)  
> [Second Image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DAOYcqzXYAArNoV.jpg)
> 
> Mayuki out


	3. 6. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cat bathroom incident is based on real life events that happened to my best friend haha  
> This is gold I had to write it

_**From: baby** **K**_

_**11:34** _

_theres a cat_

_**To: baby K** _

_**11:35** _

_Uh_

_**From: baby K** _

_**11:35** _

_is that all youre gonna say?_

_im in a crisis here_

_o lord_

_**To: baby K** _

_**11:36** _

_Baby stop being so dramatic_

_Explain_

_**From: baby K** _

_**11:36** _

_explain what_

_i was very clear thank u very much_

_**To: baby K** _

_**11:37** _

_**** _

_You really weren't_

_**From: baby K** _

_**11:38** _

_what the fUCK_

_why is my name baby K???_

_do i look like a kylie jenner lip kit to you?_

_**To: baby K** _

_**11:38** _

_A what now_

_**From: baby K** _

_**11:38** _

_anyways_

_remember Changkyun's friend Hoseok?_

_**To: ungrateful lil bitch** _

_**11:39** _

_I might_

_**From: ungrateful lil bitch** _

_**11:39** _

_okay so_

_the bitchs got a cat_

_and he had to visit his family in another town_

_and since my roommate is a softie_

_just like u might i add_

_he offered to babysit the cat_

_**To: ungrateful lil bitch** _

_**11:41** _

_AW_

_I wanna see it_

_Send a pic_

_**From: Catboy** _

_**11:41** _

_wait im getting there_

_so i was peeing_

_**To: Catboy** _

_**11:42** _

_Where is this going_

_**From: Catboy** _

_**11:42** _

_and the cat if very_

_clingy_

_changkyun was out and it wouldn't stop following me around and meowing_

_and it wants to be petted 24/7_

_**To: Catboy** _

_**11:44** _

_Are you sure you're not talking about yourself?_

_**From: Catboy** _

_**11:44** _

_RUDE_

_**To: Catboy** _

_**11:44** _

_I think it's cute_

_**From: Catboy** _

_**11:45** _

_so i was peeing_

_**To: Catboy** _

_**11:45** _

_What is this obssession with pee_

_**From: Catboy** _

_**11:45** _

_WILL YOU LET ME FINISH?_

_**To: Catboy** _

_**11:46** _

_Yes of course_

_You may continue_

_**From: Pissed boy** _

_**11:46** _

_i was peeing_

_and when I stood up the cat jumped_

_but it failed to land on me_

_and instead..._

_**To: Pissed boy** _

_**11:37** _

_Oh no_

_Don't tell me..._

_**From: Pissed boy** _

_**11:37** _

_it fell in the toilet_

_and i handnt flushed yet_

_**To: Pissed boy** _

_**11:38** _

_And what's happening now?_

_Wait, were you peeing sitting down?_

_**From: Pissed boy** _

_**11:39** _

_cahngkyun got home and he's attempting to give the cat a bath_

_and yeah i have a broken finger and im too lazy to hold my dick_

_any more questions?_

_**To: Who tf am i dating** _

_**11:41** _

_Yeah just one_

_Want me to hold your dick for you?_

_**From: Who tf am i dating** _

_**11:42** _

_you see honey_

_if this wasnt a convo about peeing_

_and i wasnt watching my fetus best friend wash a cat_

_id probably be turned on_

_but you see the circumstances dont you?_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:43** _

_Aww :c_

_Okay how is it going?_

_Are you helping?_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:44** _

_cant_

_gotta keep the cast dry_

_im giving moral support_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:45** _

_Oh poor Chang_

_Tell him I said hi_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:46** _

_he told you to fuck off_

_oh_

_no that was for me_

_he's telling you to come pick me up bc im not being helpful_

_crazy huh?_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:48** _

_Would've never imagined_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:48** _

_you won't believe me_

_but apparently cats dont look pretty when they're soaked_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:48** _

_I work with pictures_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:40** _

_**** _

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:40** _

_HAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD_

_THAT CAT IS SO NOT AMUSED_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:41** _

_poor handsome_

_doesn't like water_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:42** _

_The cat's name is Handsome?_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:42** _

_yep_

_that's about the hoseok-est thing ever you can do_

_what are you doing right now?_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:43** _

_Look at what I found_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:44** _

_..._

_hyunwoo what tHE FUCK IS THAT_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:45** _

_It's a cat!_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:45** _

_THAT THING IS NOT A CAT_

_IT IS AN OFFENSE TO THE CATS IN THIS WORLD_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:46** _

_Aww don't be mean_

_**From: Baby** _

_**11:46** _

_I gotta help chang with handsome_

_but when i come back we're gonna talk about your innaproppriate use of the internet_

_bye_

_love u xx_

_**To: Baby** _

_**11:47** _

_Bye baby_

_Love you too_

_**To: Baby** _

_**12:23** _

_Wait_

_WAIT WHAT_

* * *

_**From: Love** _

_**13:04** _

_hey im back~_

_what is it?_

_**To: Love** _

_**13:06** _

_You said you love me ?_

_**From: Love** _

_**13:07** _

_oh_

_yeah_

_and you said it back_

_?_

_**To: Love** _

_**13:07** _

_I did_

_..._

_Um_

_Can you come over?_

_I wanna see you_

_**From: Love** _

_**13:08** _

_yeah sure_

_im coming_

_its a week day tho_

_are you sure?_

_**To: Love** _

_**13:09** _

_I don't care_

_I just wanna see you_

_Is Changkyun okay with taking care of Handsome by himself_

_**From: Love** _

_**13:11** _

_handsome doesn't do much_

_and he understands_

_see you in a bit baby xx_

_**To: Love** _

_**13:15** _

_Can't wait to see you_

_Love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The first image](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/875516037634154501/875516025621684225/zFVUVTAp.jpg:large)   
>  [The second image](http://www.dumpaday.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/funny-cats-with-stink-eye-7.jpg)   
>  [The third image](http://static.fjcdn.com/pictures/Baths_d27931_267979.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> It was fun to write honestly.  
> So guys, I wrote this short drabble to test out my writing and it's from BTS, but I was wondering if you guys could read it and give me some feedback on how it is? Please?  
> I'm trying to perfect it and all, so I can be better and writte better things.  
> Thank you anyways.  
> My twitter is DoctorFatCat  
> ~Mayuki out


	4. 12. Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're both horny and far away from each other so what do they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE ARE VERY GRAPHIC IMAGES IN THIS THING  
> NSFW!!!!!!!!! I'VE WARNED YOU OKAY  
> DON'T COME AT ME WITH GUNS WHEN A DICK PIC POPS UP, I'VE WARNED Y'ALL

_**9:46 PM** _

 

_**From: Hyung <3** _

_Baby_

_Kihyunnie_

 

_**To: Hyung <3** _

_i want to take advantage of this moment_

_you clrealy need me_

_this is rare_

 

_**From: Hyung <3** _

_Not true baby_

_I always need you_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_ugh i hate you_

_what is it_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_Are you alone?_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_im in my room_

__

_changkyuns in his i think_

_why_

 

_**From: Hyung <3**  
_

_Lock the door_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_...why_

 

_**From: Hyung <3**  
_

_Just do it_

_You'll thank me later_

 

_**To: Hyung <3**  
_

_ok then_

_done_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_Kihyun_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_baby why are you talking like that_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_That's hyung for you, baby_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_oh fuck_

_hyung are you_

_oh my goddd_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_I miss you baby_

_So so much_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_miss me o my ass_

_anyway it doesnt matter right now_

_send me a pic_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

**__ **

_Hyung really misses you baby_

 

_**To: Hyung <3**  
_

_oh god_

_damnit hyung im so hard_

_why did you do this to me_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_I didn't feel like getting off on my own_

_And you get worked up easily_

_What are you doing now_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_getting naked_

_and lube_

 

_**From: Hyung <3**  
_

_What are you planning on doing, baby?_

_Tell me_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_What do you think?_

__

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_Christ_

_Look at you_

_You're beautiful_

_I wanna get my hands on you_

 

_**To: Hyung <3**  
_

_what would you do if you were here hyung_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_I'd get my arms around your thighs and suck your pretty dick_

_And hear the sounds you make whenever I do that_

_So needy, baby_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_hyuuung_

_oh my god please_

_i want your hnds on me so much_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_Tell me what you want_

_Anything_

_I'd do anything just to see you coming apart_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_my GOD how do you manage to be so hot and cheesy at the same time_

_just do anything to me_

_you know me well_

_i wont argue with your choices_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_Do anything I want?_

_I wanna eat you out_

_Your ass is so cute_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_oh my god hyunwoo what the fuck_

_please do_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_Look at how pretty_

__

_Fuck I want to eat you out and make you come so hard_

_Just from playing with your ass_

 

_**To: Hyung <3**  
_

_you promsied you wouldnt use th at againstt me_

_i h ate u_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_I'm using it in yout favour_

_Are you touching yourself?_

 

_**To: Hyung <3**  
_

_Yeah_

 

_**From: Hyung <3**  
_

_Show me_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

**__ **

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_You took that on your laptop didnt you_

_What if Changkyun finds it when he borrows it mm?_

_You want your dongsaeng to know how horny you get for me?_

 

_**To: Hyung <3**  
_

_h yugn_

_omg_

_hyung im_

_fuck mee please_

 

_**From: Hyung <3**  
_

_Wish those were my fingers in you_

_Fuck Kihyun_

_You're so cute_

_Makes me wanna fuck you so hard_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_yesssss_

_oh my god please yes_

_i wanna suck your cock_

_i love it when you come inside me_

_anywhere_

_my mouth or my ass_

_im gonna cumm_

 

_**From: Hyung <3 **  
_

_It's my pleasure to come in you whenever you want me to_

_The way your whole body trembles_

_So hot_

_Come for me baby_

_Squeeze those fingers inside you_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_oh h  myg od_

_wow that was something_

_you came yet_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_On it_

_Okay yeah_

_I'm good_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_good_

_i gotta clean this mess_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_Yeah me too_

_I'll call you in 15 okay?_

 

**_To: Hyung <3_ **

_okay baby_

_ttyl xx_

 

**_From: Hyung <3_ **

_See you soon cutie_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think  
> The images:  
> [The first image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHnoiFIXsAASYP-.jpg)  
> [The second image (nsfw)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/2e7f4e9e35f2708420f0d3f6d13d3a4d/tumblr_ouy8bqQ2zf1vhwfndo2_250.jpg)  
> [The third image (nsfw)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/290577cea9a1c5b8fb5862f0068b97ed/tumblr_ouy8bqQ2zf1vhwfndo1_400.jpg)  
> [The fourth image (nsfw)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/91d40e17a45838780d0ff5cfc367bf7e/tumblr_ouy8bqQ2zf1vhwfndo4_540.jpg)  
> [The fifth image (nsfw)](https://68.media.tumblr.com/7fd6c390ddff04e4ffcb95bf9a6e7261/tumblr_ouy8bqQ2zf1vhwfndo3_540.png)  
> 


	5. 7. Eomma hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun is sick and Hyunwoo is a good boyfriend.  
> Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things before I start this.  
> 1\. I know the words "eomma" and "appa" are kinda cringey when used by intl fans but writing "mom" and "dad" wouldn't have the same cute effect, and "mommy" and "daddy" would sound way too creepy, dude.  
> 2\. I couldn't help myself but write cute domestic showki and Changkyun being the baby he is. Sorry.  
> 3\. Hi.  
> This happens three months into their relatioship, which means it happens before [Lost guy in a daycare center](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035520).  
> Hope you enjoy! See you on the end notes.

**_To: Sakura_ **

**_15:56_ **

_ Kihyunnie? _

_ Are you busy? _

**_From: Sakura_ **

**_16:13_ **

_ hyung hey _

_ yeah i am _

_ why _

**_To: Sakura_ **

**_16:14_ **

_ Nothing really _

_ It's been a while since we've spent some time together _

_ That's all _

**_From: Sakura_ **

**_16:17_ **

_ i would love nothing more than to spend some time with you hyung _

_ but i really cant today _

**_To: Sakura_ **

**_16:19_ **

_ What about tomorrow? _

_ It's a sunday _

_ You usually don't have a lot to do on weekends _

**_From: Sakura_ **

**_16:23_ **

_ im not completely sure but _

_ i dont think i can _

_ changkyuns sick _

**_To: Sakura_ **

**_19:23_ **

_ Oh? _

_ Anything I can do to help? _

**_From: Sakura_ **

**_16:26_ **

_ im making him soup for dinner _

_ id love if you could pick up some groceries for me _

_ vegetables and chicken _

_ please? <3<3 _

_ ill make enough for the three of us _

_ you can sleep over _

_ and help me take care of him _

**_To: Sakura_ **

**_19:28_ **

_ Of course I can _

_ Are you sure about me sleeping over? _

_ Won't it bother him? _

**_From: Sakura_ **

**_19:30_ **

_ i think hell feel better knowing youre here too _

_ changkyunnie gets very dramatic when hes sick _

_ hes gonna be grateful theres someone else here watching him _

_ one more person to help if he dies or something _

_ hes a big baby _

**_To: Sakura_ **

**_19:35_ **

_ Sounds like someone I know _

**_From: Sakura_ **

**_19:35_ **

_ hey!! _

**_To: Sakura_ **

**_19:35_ **

_ I'm leaving soon okay _

_ See you in a bit _

**_From: Sakura_ **

**_19:36_ **

_ okay baby _

_ see you soon _

  
  


Hyunwoo stands in the hallway, in front of the door of his boyfriend's apartment trying to ring the doorbell without using his arms, which are already occupied by the task of carrying grocery bags full of vegetables (and shrimp chips, because he's a good boyfriend). He settles on ringing with his nose.   


"Hyung?" Kihyun calls a second before opening the door. "Hey." The younger smiles, standing on his tiptoes to peck Hyunwoo's lips before taking some of the bags and moving aside for the older to walk in. "Thank you for going to the store for me. I wouldn't want to leave Changkyunie all by himself." Hyunwoo smiles at him, taking off his shoes with his feet.   


"It's no problem at all. I wanted to see you, and I wanted to help, so I'm glad you asked me to do it." Hyunwoo explains as he follows Kihyun to the kitchen and helps him put the vegetables where they belong. The pinkette raises an eyebrow at the older when he finds the snacks inside the bag. "Those are for you."   


The younger smiles, cheeks matching his hair. "You're too good for me." He says as he puts the bag on the counter and laces his arms around the older's neck. "You spoil me. I'll start getting used to it." Then Kihyun kisses his lips sweetly.   


"I like babying you." He explains, to which the shorter male chuckles.   


"I like being babied." And then. "By you."   


They kiss a little more before the younger tells him he has to start the soup.    


"Can you check on Changkyun for me?" He requests.   


The older simply nods and walks out of the room, heading towards the youngest's room. He stops and knocks on the door, getting a grunt as an answer.   


"Hyung." Changkyun says when the older opens the door. "I heard the doorbell ringing. I was wondering who it was." The younger's already deep voice sounds even rougher.   


"Hey kid. How are you feeling?" He asks, standing next to the man that's lying in bed wrapped up like a burrito.   


"Like shit." He groans. "What are you doing here? Is eomma-hyung going to leave?" Hyunwoo would usually think the desperation in the younger's voice was not serious, but his tone and expression say otherwise.   


"He would kill me before leaving you like this. He asked me to pick up groceries so he could make you some chicken soup." He clarifies.   


"Oh." The youngest hums.   


An awkward silence follows. Hyunwoo looks around and clears his throat.   


"So, huh..." He trails off, puts a hand on the younger's covered shoulder and taps. "Hope you'll get better soon."   


"Thanks." Changkyun groans out.   


With that, the older walks out of the room and closes the door behind himself. He goes to the kitchen and stops, leaning against a wall, to observe as Kihyun moves around the kitchen as he prepares the chicken for the soup.   


He wonders if this is what it's gonna be like in years when he and his boyfriend move in together. Kihyun walking around the house in a big plain black shirt and loose grey shorts, hair pulled back under a black beanie. He hopes, at least, that they'll still be together.   


Hyunwoo asks himself sometimes if he's not moving too fast. He'd never had such thoughts before. Thinking about the future with someone he was dating was never something he'd imagine himself doing, much less in a three month old relationship. But there was something about Kihyun that made him want more. Live an entire life by his side. They went along so easily sometimes it felt like they'd been together forever.   


"What are you thinking about over there?" Kihyun asks when he gets uncomfortable with the strong gaze over him.   


"You." Hyunwoo answers simply, walking over and stopping next to the pinkette, being careful not to get on his way.   


"What about me?" Kihyun asks, ignoring how his cheeks feel warmer.   


"You're so beautiful." He explains. Kihyun looks up at him with big eyes.   


"What's gotten into you?"    


Hyunwoo smiles, but says nothing.   


The younger doesn't push on it and keeps seasoning the chicken. He's soon done and starts to chop some carrots. He doesn't even blink when he sees Hyunwoo start moving away in his peripheral vision. Though when he feels a solid body against his back and arms around his torso, he freezes.   


"W-what are you doing?" He asks in a tiny voice. The older doesn't say anything, just presses his body flush against the younger's and presses his nose against the curve of his neck. "Hyung."   


"I like you a lot."   


There's a pause in which Hyunwoo wonders if he's said the wrong thing.   


"I like you a lot too, hyung. I adore you."   


He kisses Kihyun's neck, and smiles when he feels the younger shivering.   


"When did we become part of a rom com?" The shorter jokes as he finally proceeds to chop the vegetables.

Then, about three seconds later, he looks up at the clock and yelps. Hyunwoo startles and steps back and Kihyun power walks out of the kitchen. He follows the shorter into Changkyun’s room once again.

“We have to measure your temperature now, Kkukkungie.” The pinkette says as he sits on the edge of the bed next to the youngest. 

Hyunwoo is expecting him to grab a thermometer when Kihyun takes Changkyun’s face softly in his hands and presses his cheek to the younger’s forehead for some seconds, hums, then tilts the youngest’s head to the side and presses his cheek against his neck. He clicks his tongue and pulls away.

“It’s not getting any lower.” He mutters. The brunette groans and pouts, making the shorter man smile. “Hyunwoo, baby, please get the thermometer on the desk.” The older hums in agreement and looks around, spotting the desk and grabbing the small glass object. He hands it to his boyfriend and watches as Kihyun treats the maknae with care in every movement. “Open up.” He whispers. Once Changkyun has the thing in his mouth, Kihyun stands up and walks towards the older. “I’m gonna give him a shower. I’m gonna need your help getting him out of bed and into the bathroom.”

“Of course. What should I do?” The oldest says.

“I’m gonna grab a plastic stool in the kitchen so he has a place to sit on. If he’s not strong enough to stand I’m not gonna be able to hold him up.” The pinkette explains, speaking quietly so the youngest won’t hear him. “Then get a big towel because he’s gonna be really upset about the cool water. I’m just gonna need you to be there to carry him out of bed and then back onto it. I’ll take care of showering him.”

“Is he gonna eat before or after that?” Hyunwoo asks.

“After.” And then the younger is walking towards the maknae once again to take the thermometer back and check his temperature. “38,5.” He sighs. “I’m gonna give you a shower, okay? We need to try to get your temperature down quickly.”

“I don’t wanna shower.” Changkyun whines.

“It’s a shower or your temperature rising to 39 and going to the hospital. Do you want to go to the hospital, Kkukkungie?”

The maknae groans and mumbles something before sighing. “Fine. I’ll take a shower.”

Kihyun straightens up and smile triumphantly.

“Your relationship changes a lot when he’s sick, doesn’t it?” Hyunwoo says with arched eyebrows.

“Actually, he’s like this a lot.” The shorter explains. “He likes to pretend he’s all cool around you, but he’s actually loves being babied. It get’s a little worse when he’s sick, but not much.”

“Eomma!” 

“Since when does he call you mom?”

Kihyun chuckles.

“Since when we were in college, he was a freshman and I was a junior. I found him crying because he felt homesick and brought him home and made him food.” He smiles. “He’s been calling me that ever since. Says it makes him feel safe.” A pause. “Actually, he used to be jealous of you when we started dating.” He grins at the memory at the same time Changkyun yells in betrayal.

“And you don’t mind?”

“Why would I? Dad would be a bit creepy anyways.”

“Jooheon calls me appa all the time.” Hyunwoo reminds him.

“Well, you have your son, I have mine. Also mom has a different tone to it. Means I’m caring. Jooheon calls you appa because you never know what’s happening.” The pinkette reasons. “Now stay here while I get your stepson’s shower ready.” And walks out of the room.

Hyunwoo panics about having to make small talk with the youngest once again for five whole seconds before Kihyun is back with the plastic stool. The both of them watch as the shorter goes into the bathroom with it and then walks out empty handed towards the closet, pulling a big fluffy towel that looks like it came from a resort out of it.

“Bring him into the bathroom, please?” Kihyun asks, already getting in the bathroom and pulling off his beanie so it won’t get wet.

Hyunwoo turns to Changkyun, who looks at him, confused. “What?”

“I’m gonna carry you into the bathroom.” The older explains.

“What?! No!” 

“Would you rather walk?” Kihyun calls from the bathroom.

Changkyun sighs and pushes off his covers, reaching out for Hyunwoo like a toddler. 

Kihyun giggles when the taller walks into the bathroom carrying his baby roommate bridal style. “I should have taken a picture.”

“Don’t you dare.” The youngest says, not in the slightest threatening with a red nose and in Hyunwoo’s arms.

“Sit him on the toilet. I’ll take it from here.” Kihyun instructs. The older tries to be careful as he lowers Changkyun onto the toilet, but the younger male is heavier than he looks. “Thank you, hyung.” He pecks his lips and shoos him away.

Hyunwoo walks out and closes the door behind him. He wonders what he should do now. The apartment is small, smaller than his, but still big enough for the two of them. Sometimes the older wonders how it feels to have a roommate. To live with someone else was something Son Hyunwoo had never experienced after moving out of his childhood home. Dating Kihyun made him think about it a lot more than he usually would. He wasn’t someone who worried about the subject at all. He is a very quiet person who likes to be by himself as much as he likes to be with other people, so it had never bothered him.

Then Yoo Kihyun had planted himself in his life, making it impossible for Hyunwoo not to want to have him by his side all the time. It was funny how things worked. Sometimes he considered the idea that the pinkette was The One for him. The only one until that moment that had made him feel so many things he hadn’t felt before. He hoped Kihyun would also be the last.

It’s not long after that said male is calling Hyunwoo’s name. “Hyung! Come help.”

“Coming!” Hyunwoo calls back.

He carries the maknae back to the bed and when the pinkette decides he’s settled, they leave to the kitchen to finish the soup. Which means the younger does the cooking while Hyunwoo watches silently, adding a few words and quiet remarks here and there.

Kihyun pours some for Changkyun first, ripping the chicken in small bits so he can chew. Then he takes two other bowls and settles them on the counter before motioning to the older to wait there and walking out. Not ten seconds later, he’s back.

“We’re eating in his room.” He explains. The younger looks hesitant. “Hope that’s okay.”

Hyunwoo then understands. 

“Of course it is.” He chuckles. “Watching you take care of Changkyunie is really cute. You look like a parent.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes, but looks grateful nonetheless. He fills the two other bowls with more soup and turns to leave, but the older stops him with a soft hand on his shoulder. The pinkette turns back around with questioning eyes. Hyunwoo doesn’t say anything, he leans down and claims the younger’s lips with his own, kissing him deeply. Kihyun makes a soft noise against his lips, but kisses back with the same intensity.

Then the pinkette pulls back with a lot of self restraint, their lips making a small sound as they part away. “The soup is gonna get cold.” He explains with a blush, not meeting his eyes, to which Hyunwoo grins.

He takes his own bowl out of Kihyun’s hand and follows the younger into the room that would probably get imprinted into his mind after today. They both sit down and move Changkyun’s bedside table next to his bed so it can be used as a meal table instead. Kihyun sits on the desk chair next to the youngest, who they helped up into a sitting position against the headboard and some pillows, and Hyunwoo sits across him from the bedside table, sitting on the edge of the twin size bed.

And he watches the scene that develops in front of him. The pinkette lifts a spoonful os soup, making sure to push small bis of chicken into it with his chopsticks, blows at the liquid and them proceeds to feed Changkyun. The youngest doesn’t even blink at the motions, as if it’s something so common, like if Kihyun tried to ground him too, he’d only sulk and move to the corner.

Hyunwoo also notices, though, that since his boyfriend is feeding the maknae, his soup is getting cold. So he puts his own bowl down and takes the younger’s in hands to get a spoonful of it and move it to Kihyun’s lips, whose eyes widen when he realizes what the older is trying to do. He opens his mouth and accepts the feeding. Then he doesn’t even blink as he goes back to getting the soup in Changkyun’s system and accepting the spoonfuls his boyfriend offers in between his own.

“This is like a weird threesome.” The maknae babbles, giggling at his own silly joke.

“Don’t be gross.” Kihyun scrunches up his nose, and Hyunwoo coos on the inside. “You barely even have a filter when you’re not sick.” He mutters.

When they’re done with the food, Hyunwoo offers to wash the dishes, to which the pinkette smiles gratefully. And as the older does the chores, Kihyun moves the bedside table back to it’s place and sits on the bed next to Changkyun, who’s once again lying down.

“How are you feeling?” The older asks fondly, resting the back of his hand against the younger’s forehead. “Does anything hurt?”

“Just my poor soul and pride.”

The shorter rolls his eyes. “You’re so goddamn dramatic.”

Changkyun hums, closing his eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me, eomma.” He whispers.

“Of course.”

They stay there making small talk, just so the youngest won't be bored. Soon Hyunwoo walks back in, and Kihyun asks if they mind hanging out by themselves while he takes a shower. They nod and tell him they’ll be just fine.

They have been sitting in silence for two minutes now.

“Hyung?” 

“So, I…”

They both start talking at the same time. Then they chuckle, Changkyun falling into a coughing fit right after.

“Go first.” The youngest motions, rubbing his chest as he controls his breathing.

“Nothing important, I was just trying to make small talk.” Hyunwoo shrugs. “How are you feeling?”

“Like a baby.”

The older laughs.

“Why?” 

“Hyungie babies me even more than he normally does when I’m sick.” He explains.

“He said you like that.”

“Oh, I do.” Changkyun clarifies. “I wasn’t complaining. Just an observation.”

Another whole minute of silence, Hyunwoo nodding and looking around while the younger falls into a daze.

“Weren’t you going to say something?” The older asks.

Changkyun nods slowly, as of testing the density of the air with his head.

“I like you.” He starts, then shifts his gaze slowly towards the other male. “You’re good to hyungie. I like that.”

Hyunwoo shrugs. “I like him a lot. It’s the least I can do to someone I like, isn’t it?”

Changkyun frowns. “The last guy hyung hooked up with was an ass.” He says lowly. Then he puckers his lips. “Hunchul was even worse.”

It’s Hyunwoo’s turn to frown now.

“Who?”

The younger sighs. “Hyungie had sex with him once in college and then he threw him away.” He says, voice oscillating between hurt and anger, but the backbone of his tone was still ill-sounding. “Hyungie kept working for him because he needed money and because of some god-forbid reason he still liked him. Then Hunchul tried to hook up with him again but hyungie wanted more than that from him. He tried to stop him but the asshole wouldn’t back off and I’ll never be more thankful for Yoongi-hyung for being there.” His voice tuned down into a sad whisper, and he was clutching the sheets in his fists. “And if you hadn’t been there for him… I wasn’t home. I should’ve been home for him.”

Changkyun is crying. Oh no.

“If I ever meet that guy I’m gonna kick his ass into another dimension.” He says reassuringly, rubbing the younger’s arm.

“No.” The younger intervenes, wiping his eyes. “You’re already proving to be better than him by the way you treat hyungie. Don’t step down to his level. Better saying, don’t go down a whole staircase. Not for Jung Hunchul.”

“I don’t want him anywhere near Kihyunie again.” Hyunwoo mumbles angrily.

Changkyun sighs, then looks at the older with ravenous eyes. “You love him.”

It’s not a question, and they both know the answer. But Hyunwoo can’t admit it. Not to Changkyun. This is something that has to be said to Kihyun before anyone else hears it from him.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have time to answer, because they hear soft steps coming their way and soon enough Kihyun is walking in with a small smile.

“Having fun?” He asks.

“Yes.” Changkyun nods with the most serious expression ever seen by a human being.

Kihyun snorts. “Okay you big baby. Time to sleep.” He announces. “We’ll leave you to it, okay?”

Changkyun’s eyes widen and he looks back and forth between them. “Aren’t you gonna sing?” He asks in a small voice.

Hyunwoo turns to his boyfriend and his heart does a pirouette when he realizes the younger is blushing. 

"Sing? What does he mean by that?" He asks amusedly. Kihyun looks mortified, and he's glaring at Changkyun like the sickly pale boy had just offended him and his whole family. "Do you sing him to sleep?"

"Only when he's sick." The pinkette clarifies with a shy smile.

"Or when I'm sad." The youngest intervenes. "I like when hyungie sings for me because it calms me down and his voice is pretty."

Hyunwoo had listened to Kihyun singing before, but in very brief moments and what seemed to be always humming. He'd realized, of course, that his boyfriend seemed to always have a song stuck in his head, on the tip of his tongue or fingers, always trying to make a pretty sound out of everything he did, just like himself. But to hear him full on sing? He had not had the pleasure of listening to the younger's voice when he put all of himself into it.

Needless to say, he was ecstatic to hear it now, but wouldn't dare, for the life of him, to let it show.

"Are you embarrassed? I don't mind." The taller tells his boyfriend. "If you want I can go to another room or something? Give the both of you some space and all."

Kihyun smiles sweetly.

"There's no need." The youngest shakes his head. "If this is a family now you're a part of it."

"Which means," Changkyun starts with a smirk, still looking as sick as possible. "You're my dad now."

Hyunwoo rolls his eyes. Innovative.

Then he watches from a more recluse place in the room as the pinkette fusses around his younger friend, tucking him in and checking on his temperature once more before grabbing the desk chair and sitting next to the bed.

"Which one?" He questions, but by the look on their faces, they both already know the answer.

"Idaelodo Yeppeo." Changkyun murmurs, then settles comfortably on the bed before looking up at his hyung expectantly.

The shorter man nods and runs his fingers through the maknae's dark strands before clearing his throat with a quick cough and opening his lips to let the first words flow.

That's, approximately, when Hyunwoo's heart stops.

Because, first of all, he'd never witnessed a sight that made him want someone else his more than the image of Kihyun like this, and he failed miserably on the task of not picturing him like that with a kid next to him. Their kid, more specifically.

Then, came the fact that the pinkette's voice is actually marvellous. Hyunwoo feels like it's talking to his soul. The right amount of deepness and softness, higher sounds when needed and everything sounds so poetic that the room seems to settle in a nice hum, harmony taking over the place.

He feels cheesy, sickeningly in love, like he could walk up to the younger and take him in his arms, profess his love to him and how much everything about him is absolutely gorgeous and beautiful, and makes him more perfect as time goes by. It's dangerous, Hyunwoo thinks, to feel so strongly towards someone he's known for such a short period of time.

Kihyun has his whole heart in his small pretty hands, and it's up to him what happens next. Hyunwoo doesn't have the control over it anymore.

Changkyun looks completely in love with the moment, like he's living a nostalgic adventure. Then he starts rapping softly, and the oldest in the room realizes this is their song. Their duet.  Which is incredibly sweet, but makes him a little jealous, because now he also wants a song that'll be their duet. His and 

Kihyun's.

"Sleep well." The shorter is saying, and that's when the taller realizes he's done singing now. He stands up after the youngest man hums in acknowledgment and takes the older's hand as he walks out, guiding his way after him.

"That was really nice." Hyunwoo confides in him. "I wish you'd sang like that for me earlier."

Kihyun chuckles. "That sounds weirdly intimate. Next thing I know you'll be asking to officially court me."

The older hums. "Don't mind if I do."

"Don't be silly." There's a smile on his face anyways, and his heart flutters. "I'll sing for you." He decides. "Even better. I'll play for you."

Then Hyunwoo stops. They're in front of Kihyun's bedroom door now. "I wanna see both, then. Don't stop me from hearing you sing again. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure to hear."

Kihyun rolls his eyes.

“You’re a sap.” He tells his boyfriend, chuckling. “Are you gonna shower before bed?” He questions, both entering his bedroom.

“I already did before coming here.” The older says, pulling off his shirt. “I’m just gonna brush my teeth.” He throws his shirt on the desk chair and reaches for his bag to pull out sweatpants.

“Me too.” Kihyun says, running a hand through his slightly damp hair. The younger walks into the bathroom and turns on the light.

Hyunwoo changes out of his jeans and into the sweatpants, then follows the shorter into the bathroom and accepts the toothbrush he’s offering him. It’s already come to a point where Hyunwoo has a toothbrush at Kihyun’s place, and the other way around.

Changkyun had once mentioned he should have one at the older’s place too, but they’d ignored him.

They brush their teeth side to side. It’s domestic and very natural, and they’re both longing sleep. Hyunwoo rinses his mouth and moves away to let Kihyun do the same. He grabs the shirt he’d been wearing moments ago and smooths it out before walking towards the younger, who’s turning off the bathroom light and closing the door.

“You’re taking the left side?” Kihyun asks, pulling off the shorts he’s wearing and then his shirt.

Hyunwoo hums and hands the younger his shirt before leaning down to peck his lips. The pinkette smiles at him and pulls the shirt over his head. The taller likes how Kihyun’s petite figure looks engulfed by his big clothes, and the younger likes sleeping with the other’s smell surrounding him.

They settle on the bed, on their sides, Hyunwoo hugging the younger from behind and dropping sweet kisses on his nape.

“Good night, you big goof.” Kihyun says, a smile on his lips.

“Night, baby.” Hyunwoo whispers against his neck, making the younger shiver.

“Thank you for helping me out with Changkyun.” Whispers the pinkette. “I would’ve been a lot harder without you.” He brings the older’s hand that’s resting on his belly to his lips and kisses his knuckles.

“No problem. It was nice seeing how protective you get over Changkyun.” The older comments.

Kihyun hums.

They sit there in silence for some minutes until the younger speaks up again. “I should get you a nickname.” He says. Hyunwoo makes a questioning noise, fingers drawing swirls on the younger’s thigh. “You give me a lot of nicknames all the time. Like- What’s my name on your phone right now?”

Hyunwoo makes an awkward sound. “Sakura.” He confesses. “Because of your hair. It looks like cherry blossoms.”

Kihyun chuckles. “That’s very sweet.” He says. “By the way, I think I’m gonna dye it. It’s starting to fade and the roots are showing.”

Hyunwoo feels his heart break. “What colour?” He questions.

“Black.”

And just like that, his heart is once again whole. “I love it. Do it.”

Kihyun laughs.

“But, see? You have all these nicknames and I don’t have one for you.”

“They used to call me Shownu.”

“What? What does that mean? And who are they?” A pause. “Son Hyunwoo, were you a part of a gang?”

It’s Hyunwoo’s time to laugh. “Of course not, baby.” He says. “Shownu is what came out of them messing with the letters of my name to get a new, and I quote, ‘cool one’.” He tells him. “Back in the dance academy.”

“Oh.” Kihyun says. “You used to dance?”

Hyunwoo hums affirmatively. “Why?”

“Nothing. I just… Didn’t know. Did you dance for a long time?”

“Years. I used to think I could make a living out of it. It was kind of my passion back then, and all that.”

Kihyun hums, raising his eyebrows as he tries to imagine.

“If I sing for you, will you dance for me?” He asks.

The older nods, nose tickling the younger’s nape.

“Okay.” Kihyun whispers. “Good night, hyung.”

The older doesn’t say anything, just drops a kiss against the pinkette’s neck before they both drift off.

That is, until Kihyun has to wake up to give Changkyun his medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! What did ya'll think?  
> Anyways, I wrote a [new showki story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379704/chapters/28161837), and it's chaptered! I'll keep adding to this series, though. But please go give my other story some love? Thank you c:  
> My twt is DoctorFatCat in case you think I need to be yelled at.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!  
> Update: I forgot to address this! I wrote this thinking Kihyun was shorter than Changkyun, then I realized I'd messed up their heights by 1cm. Honestly, I wasn't going to chang everything because of it or the chances of me messing it up and making it confusing would be bigger. I'm a mess.  
> So yeah, Kihyun is taller by 1cm but just pretend he shrunk in this chapter. Okay thanks.


	6. 2. Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun is going out with his friend and he texts Hyunwoo while at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place almost two weeks after Lost guy in a dress

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:17** _

_Kihyun?_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:26** _

_yeah?_

_hyung?_

_you there??_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:30** _

_Sorry_

_I'm here_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:30** _

_i didnt mean to take so long to answer_

_i was in the shower_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:31** _

_Oh no it's cool_

_Really_

_You didn't know I was gonna text you_

_It's okay_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:31** _

_okay_

_cool then_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:31** _

_Cool_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:33** _

_hm_

_..._

_so?_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:33** _

_What?_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:33** _

_what was it that you wnated_

_wanted*_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:34** _

_OH_

_Right_

_I texted you first_

_I forgot_

_Sorry_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:36** _

_its fine hyung_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:37** _

_It was nothing much_

_I was just here and I know we have our date_

_tomorrow and I didn't want to bother you_

_I was just wondering if we're good_

_For tomorrow I mean_

_The date_

_Not that I don't want to go_

_I just want to make sure you're sure_

_'Cause if you don't want to go it's fine_

_I mean I want to!!_

_But if you don't_

_Then I understand_

_Hm_

_Kihyun?_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:45** _

_im back_

_sorry_

_oh my god did you write me an essay_

_let me read_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:45** _

_Okay_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:47** _

_hyung!_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:47** _

_What_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:47** _

_hyung dont be silly_

_of course i still wanna go_

_what are you even sayign_

_why wouldnt i want to go_

_smh_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:48** _

_I don't know_

_You could be having seconds thoughts_

_Which it's fine if you are_

__

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:48** _

_stop right there son hyunwoo_

_i absolutely want to go out with you_

_im sure_

_really_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:49** _

_Okay_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:56** _

_hey_

_can i get your opinion?_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**20:57** _

_Sure_

_On what_

_**From: Kiki** _

_**20:57** _

_Tell me if this looks good_

_**To: Kiki** _

_**21:00** _

_Wow_

_I mean yeah_

_Yeah you look really good_

_Those are old pictures aren't they_

_**From: Kiki looks good in yellow** _

_**21:01** _

_not really_

_they're like_

_from last month or the one before that_

_before i dyed my hair pink_

_**To: Kiki looks good in yellow** _

_**21:01** _

_Why did you want my opinion on that?_

_**From: Kiki looks good in yellow** _

_**21:03** _

_im wearing that same outfit today_

_and changkyuns not home so i cant ask him_

_and i was already texting you so_

_**To: Kiki looks good in yellow** _

_**21:03** _

_You're going out?_

_**From: Kiki looks good in yellow** _

_**21:04** _

_oh yeah_

_forgot i didnt tell you_

_im going out with yoongi_

_i think ive talked about him before_

_**To: Kiki looks good in yellow** _

_**21:05** _

_That guy you said was your friend from college?_

_That you had a thing with?_

**_From: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:06_ **

_thats the one_

**_To: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:06_ **

_You've talked about him_

**_From: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:06_ **

_i knew i had_

_anyways im going out with him_

_we're hanging at this new place he found_

_kinda like a bar i think_

**_To: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:07_ **

_That sounds nice_

_Have fun there_

_And be careful_

**_From: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:07_ **

(／≧ω＼)

_hyunggg_

_i will be_

_dont worry_

 

_**To: Kiki looks good in yellow** _

_**21:07** _

_Okay then_

_Text me when you get there_

_Just so I'll know you're okay_

 

**_From: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:08_ **

_i will_

_yoongis here_

_im leaving now_

_ttyl_

 

**_To: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:09_ **

_Bye_

_Se you later_

_Be safe_

 

 

**_From: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:35_ **

_im here!!_

_safe and sound_

_im gonna go dance with yoongi now so dont wait up!_

_byee_

 

**_To: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_21:38_ **

_Sure_

_Don't lose sight of your drinks_

 

**_From: Kiki looks good in yellow_ **

**_23:09_ **

_[Voice message 0:16]_

 

_**To: Kiki looks good in yellow**  
_

_**23:12** _

_Is that you singing Shape of You?_

 

**_From: Ked Sheeryoo_ **

**_23:13_ **

_hell y e ah boiiii_

 

**_To: Ked Sheeryoo_ **

**_23:13_ **

_Are you drunk?_

 

**_From: Ked Sheeryoo_ **

**_23:14_ **

_nooooo_

_wiat_

_yoongi said i am_

_yeah_

 

**_To: Ked Sheeryoo_ **

**_23:15_ **

_okay_

_eat something_

_dont drink too much_

 

**_From: Ked Sheeryoo_ **

**_23:18_ **

_aaa hy ung ur no funnnn_

_im fine_

_f i n e_

 

**_To: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:18_ **

_Kihyun I mean it_

_Is Yoongi drunk too?_

 

_**From: *is not fine*** _

_**23:19** _

_i dunno_

_yoongie holds his achohohol better tha n i doo_

 

**_To: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:20_ **

_Where is that place anyway?_

_Is it safe?_

_Kihyun_

_Kihyun??_

_..._

_Oh my god_

 

**_From: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:38_ **

_hyungiiiiieee_

_ive made a friendo_

_his name is wonu_

_wonwoo*_

_he's a woo_

_just like you_

_omo_

 

**_To: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:41_ **

_Is Yoongi still with you?_

**_From: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:45_ **

_yeah teah hes righht herre_

_wonwoo is to t a l l hyung_

_uoy should meet him_

_i thnk hes taller than you_

 

**_To: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:46_ **

_Kihyun I don't feel good about this_

_What if this guy takes advantage of you?_

 

**_From: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:46_ **

_nah hes fine_

_he gave me water_

_and he paid me food_

_hes so nice uwu_

 

**_To: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:49_ **

_What is he being so nice for?_

 

**_From: *is not fine*_ **

**_23:50_ **

_well hyung i sunno ur not the only nice person in the nworls_

_wolrds8_

_wordl*_

_world*8_

_aaaa_

 

_**To: too oblivious for his own good**  
_

_**23:50**  
_

_What is it?_

 

 **_From: too oblivious for his own good_ **  

_**23:51**  
_

_he gay_

 

**_To: too oblivious for his own good_ **

**_23:51_ **

_Who?_

 

**_From: too oblivious for his own good_ **

**_23:51_ **

_wonu_

_he gay_

_omg hyung you wont believe this_

 

 **_To:_ ** _**too oblivious for his own good**_

**_23:52_ **

_Not sure if I want to know_

 

_**From: too oblivious for his own good**  
_

_**23:52** _

_hes the same as chang_

_no wait hes better looking!!!_

_like_

_he's 96_

_he's younger even_

_and hes so tall thats not fair_

_i swear hes like a model_

 

**_To: achohohol_ **

**_23:52_ **

_Hm_

_Is that_

_Is that good?_

_That he's younger than me?_

_YOU***_

_I meant younger than you_

 

**_From: achohohol_ **

**_23:54_ **

_its whateveres it just means hes a fetuss_

_liek changkyunie_

_oh wait he wants me to go somewhere with him_

_brb gonna leave the phone with yoongi_

 

**_To: achohohol_ **

**_23:55_ **

_Kihyun_

_NO_

_What the fuck_

_YOONGI IF YOU'RE READING THIS PLEASE GO AFTER HIM_

_YOONGI_

_Oh my god_

_KIHYUN_

 

_**From: achohohol**  
_

_**00:17** _

_hyung omg_

_wonu is so cheesy_

_i hate him already_

 

**_To: achohohol_ **

**_00:23_ **

_Cheesy?_

_What did he do?_

_Did you guys make out or something_

 

**_From: achohohol_ **

**_00:18_ **

_what???_

_NO_

_he took me to meet his boyfriend_

_the guy is even taller than him its a mess_

_why would i make out with some guy_

 

**_To: Kiki_ **

**_00:19_ **

_I don't know_

_You went out to have fun_

_Some people have fun by making out with others_

 

**_From: Kiki_ **

**_00:19_ **

_well im one of those people_

_but im not a cheater_

 

**_To: Kiki_ **

**_00:20_ **

_I didn't mean to call you a cheater I just_

_I didn't know if you were seeing anyone else_

_We've never stated if we were just having_

_fun_ _or_ _if we were exclusive so I wasn't sure_

 

**_From: Kiki_ **

**_00:21_ **

_I haven't been with anyone else_ _since we met two_

_weeks ago_

_i like you for real_

_the only person i'd have fun making out with rn is you hyung_

_youre kinda slow arent you_

 

**_To: Kik_ **

**_00:22_ **

_Sorry for being slow_

 

**_From: Kiki_ **

**_00:22_ **

_oh its fine_

_i think its cute_

_just like when you were trying to hide your jealousy_

 

**_To: Kiki_ **

**_00:22_**

_What_

 

_**From: Kiki**  
_

_**00:22** _

_uwu_

 

**_To: Kiki_ **

**_00:22_ **

_I'm not jealous_

 

_**From: Kiki** _

**_00:23_ **

_sure you arent_

 

**_To: Ego King_ **

**_00:23_ **

_Kihyun_

_I'm serious_

 

**_From: Ego King_ **

**_00:23_ **

_you mean you wouldnt mind if wonwoo was single_

_and if he had been dsncing with me all night_

_what if he paid me a fdrink and i let him_

 

**_To: Ego King_ **

**_00:23_ **

_Stop_

 

_**From: Ego King** _

_**00:24** _

_and if he kissed me maybe idk_

_and_

 

**_To: Ego King_ **

**_00:24_ **

_Okay yeah I get it_

_Did you do all that then?_

 

**_From: Ego King_ **

**_00:24_ **

_i ditnt_

_becaus e, as i said befpre_

_i dont wanna do that with someone else_

_i just think your jealousy is cute_

 

**_To: Ego King_ **

**_00:24_ **

_Whatever_

_Are you still drunk?_

 

**_From: Ego King_ **

**_00:25_ **

_partially_

_yoongs is taking me home_

 

**_To: Ego King_ **

**_00:26_ **

_What?_

_Why?_

 

**_From: Kihyun_ **

**_00:27_ **

_I asked him to_

 

**_To: Kihyun_ **

**_00:27_ **

_You don't have to go home just because I'm jealous_

 

**_From: Kihyun_ **

**_00:27_ **

_so you ARE jealous arent you_

 

**_To: Kihyun_ **

**_00:27_ **

_..._

 

**_From: Kihyun_ **

**_00:27_ **

_thats not why though_

_im just not in the mood anymore yknow_

_i used to come to parties to get laid and stuff_

_and get so drunk id forget the whole thing_

 

**_To: Kihyun_ **

**_00:28_ **

_not healthy at all_

 

**_From: Kihyun_ **

**_00:28_ **

_now i dont want to anymore_

_i just wanna go home and think about our date_

_is that cool_

 

**_To: Kihyunie_ **

**_00:28_ **

_Of course it is_

_As long as that's really what you wanna do_

 

**_From: Kihyunie_ **

**_00:29_ **

_it is_

 

**_To: Kihyunie_ **

**_00:29_ **

_Then go home and be safe_

 

**_From: Kihyunie_ **

**_00:29_ **

_okay!_

_ill text you went i get home_

_brb_

_xx_

 

**_To: Khyunie_ **

**_00:30_ **

_Okay_

 

**_From: Kihyunie_ **

**_00:58_ **

_hyung?_

 

**_To: Kihyunie_ **

**_01:02_ **

_Hey_

_What's up_

 

**_From: Kihyunie_ **

**_01:04_ **

_im home_

_getting ready to bed_

_go to sleep hyung_

 

**_To: Kihyunie_ **

**_01:05_ **

_Oh okay_

_Take care_

_I'll see you tomorrow_

 

**_From: Kihyunie_ **

**_01:05_ **

_you def will_

 

**_To: Kihyunie_ **

**_01:05_ **

_Good night Kihyunie_

 

**_From: Kihyunie_ **

**_01:06_ **

_gn hyungie_

_see you tomorrow ♡♡_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The image](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3f77b8652ece761f44dc59ab50f14081/tumblr_p7zgxwOs7d1wb9pido1_540.jpg)  
>  Guys the next chapter of Can You Fake It will take a bit longer than usual to be updated  
> I hope you understand :/  
> It's a personal thing. I really wanna write it but if I do it while feeling like this it won't come out as good as I want it to be  
> Don't worry though, I don't intend to give up on that story at all. You can trust me.  
> Till the next one! <3 <3
> 
> Update: this took me a lot longer to finish than the others did lmao  
> im sorry


	7. 13. It worked, didn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun asks for the link to show the Side to Side video to Changkyun  
> Happens after "Sexting"

**_From: Kiki's Delivery Service_ **

**_14:28_ **

_Sooooooooooooon HyunwooooooooooOoOoOOooOoOoOo_

_Where are youuuuuuuuuuu_

 

**_To: Kiki's Delivery Service_ **

**_14:31_ **

_What do you want?_

 

_**From: Kiki's Delivery Service**  
_

_**14:31** _

_no need to be rude you monster_

 

**_To: Kiki's Delivery Service_ **

**_14:31_ **

_????_

 

**_From: Kiki's Delivery Service_ **

**_14:32_ **

_well since im clearly such a bother to you_

_ill just tell you what i need_

_and then leave_

_and then ill never talk to you again_

 

**_To: Kiki's Delivery Service_ **

**_14:32_ **

_Just tell me what you want my drama queen_

**_From: Kiki's Delivery Service_ **

**_14:33_ **

_im only staying because you added that 'my'_

 

**_To: Kiki's Delivery Service_ **

**_14:33_ **

_I'll pretend to believe it's true_

 

**_From: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:33_ **

_shush_

_respect your husband_

 

**_To: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:33_ **

_We're not_

 

**_From: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:34_ **

_disrespect_

 

**_To: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:34_ **

_Married_

 

**_From: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:34_ **

_whatever you say boo_

_i just want the link to the video_

 

_**To: Drama Queen** _

_**14:35** _

_What video?_

 

_**From: Drama Queen**  
_

_**14:35** _

_you know what video_

 

**_To: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:35_ **

_Hm..._

_Let me think_

_What video could this possibly be?_

 

_**From: Drama Queen**  
_

_**14:36** _

_..._

 

_**To: Drama Queen**  
_

_**14:36** _

_Can't put my finger on it_

_What video could you possibly be talking about?_

_You'll have to be specific, sorry_

 

**_From: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:37_ **

_hyung_

 

_**To: Drama Queen** _

_**14:37** _

_You know how terrible my memory is_

_I'm going to need a very very specific and detailed reminder_

 

**_From: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:38_ **

_the choreography video_

 

**_To: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:38_ **

_Which one? There are so many_

 

**_From: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:38_ **

_¬¬_

_the ariana grande one_

_side to side_

_with jooheon_

 

**_To: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:39_ **

_You mean..._

_OH_

_You're talking about that video you watched and begged me to fuck you afterwards?_

_And then you cried when I actually fucked you?_

_And begged me to come inside you?_

_That one?_

 

**_From: Drama Queen_ **

**_14:51_ **

_you know what im gonna find the video myself_

 

_**To: Shy baby**  
_

_**14:51** _

_Noooo_

_Come back_

_I was just teasing you_

 

**_From: Shy baby_ **

**_14:51_ **

_what do you get out of it?_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:51_ **

_The satisfaction of knowing I probably made you squirm_

 

**_From: Shy baby_ **

**_14:52_ **

_dumbass_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:52_ **

_It worked, didn't it?_

 

**_From: Shy baby_ **

**_14:52_ **

__

 

 

_**To: Shy baby** _

_**14:53** _

_Here_

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2AyJlOFjLQ> _

 

**_From: _ **Shy baby**__ **

**_14:53_ **

_fucking finally_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:53_ **

_Language_

 

**_From: Shy baby_ **

**_14:53_ **

_kiss my ass_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:54_ **

_I will._

 

**_From: Shy baby_ **

**_14:54_ **

_good_

_now bye_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:54_ **

_Wait!_

**_From: Shy baby_ **

**_14:55_ **

_what is it_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:55_ **

_Why do you need that?_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**14:55** _

_oh! im gonna show it to changkyun_

_finally_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:55_ **

_Oh_

_Okay_

_Tell me how it goes_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**14:55** _

_will do_

_by the way, we need to talk later about that trip_

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:57_ **

_To Ilsan?_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**14:57** _

_yeah_

_and changkyunie's coming too now_

_so_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:57_ **

_It'll be okay_

_I can survive a weekend without you_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**14:58** _

_can you_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:58_ **

_No_

_But I'll manage_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**14:59** _

_okay_

_will talk to you later_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:59_ **

_I'll be waiting_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**14:59** _

_dont say the cheesy thing that i know you're about to_

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_14:59_ **

_Okay, fine_

_Love you baby_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**14:59** _

_love you too hyung_

 

 

**_To: Shy baby_ **

**_15:05_ **

_...Like I'll always be_

 

_**From: Shy baby** _

_**15:07** _

_hYUNG_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't young love beautiful?


	8. 15.5 Seen 18:45 ✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun texts Minhyuk

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:28** _

_can you please come over to hyunwoo's and look after him?_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:29** _

_why???_

_where are u_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:29** _

_leaving_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:29** _

_what happened??_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:29** _

_oh please_

_like you dont know_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:30** _

_he told you?_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:30** _

_about what went down while i was out?_

_yeah no he didnt_

_i found out_

_he wasnt going to tell me a thing_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:31** _

_i told him he shouldve talked to you_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:31** _

_doesnt matter_

_he didnt and i found out_

_i cant deal with this minhyuk_

_please come over_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:32** _

_im omw_

_are you going home?_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:32** _

_yes_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:32** _

_will you be coming back?_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:32** _

_idk_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:33** _

_dont do this to him_

_please_

_he loves you so much_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:33** _

_dont do this him???_

_after what he did to me????_

_we've been dating for almost seven months now_

_id expect him to believe me_

_its always the same, minhyuk_

_we're always having the same argument_

_he never tells me when he wants something_

_when hes unhappy with something_

_he keeps pretending everythings okay_

_he never tells me anything_

_and im tired of this_

_he goes to the hospital and he doesnt even let me know_

_he said he wasnt going to tell me_

_has this relationship been one sided all this time??_

_why cant he trust me_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:36** _

_kihyun_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:36** _

_i need to be alone right now_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:36** _

_please think about this_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:37** _

_i need to rethink this whole thing, yeah_

_i dont know how a relationship can keep going on like this_

_i dont_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:37** _

_im here_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:37** _

_already left_

_take care_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:38** _

_please take into consideration how much he loves you_

_and how much you love him_

_dont forget please_

_you guys love each other so much_

_**To: Minhyuk** _

_**18:39** _

_im sorry but this is none of your business_

_when you love someone this isn't what you do_

_you trust_

_you dont do this_

_**From: Minhyuk** _

_**18:41** _

_you need to hear him about this_

_..._

_is this the end then?_

_are you coming back?_

> _Seen 18:45 ✔_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry  
> [be ready](https://t.co/dMX07a49rq)  
> -  
> the next lost guy somewhere story will explain what this is all about  
> look alive


	9. 10. NUNU unu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo wants to help, but Kihyun has a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [CatchingBandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchingBandoms)  
> Hope you enjoy Ash uwu

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**01:56** _

_owo_

_where's my bwoyfwend_

_NUNU_

_unu_

_HYUNG IE~~_

_..._

_AAAAAAAAAAA_

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:07** _

_Kihyun what the hell_

_What are you doing_

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:09** _

_:c y is nunu being meanie_

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:09** _

_Baby where are you_

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:09** _

_idk_

_byt therse lighst and its dark_

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:10** _

_How can there be lights and be dark_

_Are you in a club?_

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:11** _

_uwu maybe_

_hyunowo_

 

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:13** _

_Who's there with you?_

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:13** _

_i wantt my boyfriend !!!!_

_where is hE_

 

_**Kiki do you love me** _

_**02:13** _

_Oh god_

 

 

 

"Hyung!" Says the voice on the other end. "Hyungie I miss you!" He says, and drags out the last syllable. "Why aren't you here?"

"Baby, do you have anyone there with you?" The older questions. "Where are you?"

"I'm at a party!" Kihyun yells like he's celebrating. "Wohoo!"

"Yes, darling, I know. But where is it?" He says calmly, trying to speak as clearly as possible in the state he is, having just woken up minutes ago from Kihyun's incessant texting.

"Where is what? Hyunwoo did you lose your phone again? I don't have it!"

"Baby I'm on the phone right now."

"So you've found it! See? I told you it wasn't with me."

"Kihyun, baby, I-" He gets cut off by another voice on the line.

"Hyung." It says, and thankfully is a voice he knows all too well.

"Minhyuk!"

"We're at a party in Hongdae." He tells the older, sounding drastically less drunk than his boyfriend.

"Why the hell are you in Hongdae, Minhyuk? And why is my boyfriend with you, pissed out of his mind?"

"He said he wanted to come! What was I supposed to do?"

"Not bring him? Ask me to come along?"

"Are you really that possessive?"

"No, you jackass, I'm just worried. Do you see the state he's in right now? It's dangerous. You lose sight of him and anything could happen."

Minhyuk makes a noise. "If it makes you feel better I haven't lost sight of him all night." He says. "He mostly danced, drunk a lot and kept bragging about you to random people."

"Oh my god." Hyunwoo stands, and starts scrambling for clothes. "You know he can get beat up if some homophobic shit gets their hands on him. Where are you?"

"Don't worry, no one would touch him. He knows this guy here at the party and he's so muscular honestly no one would wanna mess with him."

Hyunwoo sighs in relief. "Is it Hoseok?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay. I'm gonna go pick him up before he gets into trouble. Tell me the address."

And that's how Hyunwoo ends up walking up the stairs of the building he lives in with Yoo Kihyun thrown over his shoulder, mumbling about black bean noodles and Naruto. He walks into the flat and into his bedroom after taking off his shoes, the proceeds to throw Kihyun onto his bed.

"Touché!" Kihyun yells, raising his hand in the air like he's about to duel with the ceiling.

Hyunwoo takes off his shoes and his jacket, ignoring as the younger complains about the white of the ceiling being too white.

"Come here, get up." He instructs, holding the younger by the arms and pulling him onto a sitting position. The ravenette stares at him blankly. "Put your arms up so I can take off your shirt."

"No!" Kihyun shouts, crossing his arms over his chest protectively. "You can't do that! I have a boyfriend!"

Hyunwoo frowns. "What?"

"I. Have. A. Boyfriend!" The younger repeats, like he thinks Hyunwoo's an idiot. "You can't take my clothes off. Only he can."

"Can you take them off yourself then so you can take a shower?" The older tries.

Kihyun eyes him suspiciously, but gives in. "Okay." He says quietly. "But you can't look."

Hyunwoo turns around as the stubborn male takes off his clothes. It takes him longer than it would have if he were sober, but he eventually gets around to it.

"I'm naked." He announces, and Hyunwoo turns around, only to get scolded. "You can't look! I told you not to look" Kihyun yells, pulling the duvet up to cover his nude body.

"Is your boyfriend's name Hyunwoo?" Questions the brunette.

Kihyun gasps. "How did you know? Do you know him?"

"Yes. Actually, I talked to him a bit ago. He said you could let me help you shower." He lies smoothly.

"He did?" The younger asks, and Hyunwoo nods. "Do you promise?" He asks, raising his pinky finger, and Hyunwoo's heart cries, desperately in love. He hooks his finger with the younger's.

"Yes, I promise." He smiles.

"Then it's okay." He says, and raises his arm for the older to take him, like a toddler reaching for their mother.

Hyunwoo takes him, and holds him against himself as he guides the younger to the bathroom, where he's already filled the bath while Kihyun argued with the ceiling.

He does his best to bathe him, washes his face clean of makeup and makes sure his hear is clean. Kihyun plays with the bubbles the whole time, and tries to hit Hyunwoo whenever he thinks he's touching him where he shouldn't, claiming his boyfriend wouldn't like it. The older rolls his eyes. He then helps Kihyun stands, and pull the plug to drain the bath as he dries his drunk boyfriend with a towel. He dries his face and smiles to himself at how Kihyun keeps his eyes closed and lips parted, letting the older take care of him. Hyunwoo leans down to kiss him, and the second their lips touch, Kihyun gasps and pushes him away, frowning angrily.

"You can't do that! I've told you I have a boyfriend!" He complains.

"Kihyun..." The older sighs, but stops at the sight of the younger pouting, with his brows furrowed and arms crossed, glaring at him. "Okay. I'm sorry." He gives in. "I won't try anything else, I promise. Let's get you some clothes, okay?" He suggests, and hangs the towel.

He gets Kihyun some of his pajamas from a drawer in his dresser where he keeps some of the younger's clothes for when he sleeps over, and then helps him put them on. After it, he brushes his teeth, trying to make the younger stop talking with toothpaste foam in his mouth.

Finally, after getting him to drink a glass of water, Hyunwoo carries him to bed.

"Are you gonna sleep here too?" Kihyun asks. "You can't do that, I have a boyfriend."

Hyunwoo sighs, sitting next to the younger.

"He's really cute." The ravenette says quietly, playing with the covers. "You look like him a bit."

"I do?" Hyunwoo questions with a snort. He reaches out and covers Kihyun, and tucks him in as the younger keeps babbling.

"Don't touch me! My boyfriend won't like this." He frowns. "I love my boyfriend, you can't do this." Kihyun goes on, and Hyunwoo watches, now interested on the drunken banter. "He's really nice and he treats me well and... And he's really cute." He says, and pouts.

"Really?" Questions the older, lying down next to Kihyun. The younger nods. 

"He says I'm pretty." Kihyun giggles.

Hyunwoo hums. "Well you are." He reaches out and plays with his hair. "You're the most beautiful boy in the world."

Kihyun's jaw drops in shock. "Don't say that! Only my boyfriend can do that!" He scolds.

"Okay." The older sighs, pulling his hand back. "What else do you like about him?"

"Well, he's just about the most perfect guy ever!"

"Oh is he? I doubt it."

"Yes he is!" Kihyun insists, slamming his hand down on the bed.

"How perfect?"

"Reeeeaaaally perfect!" Says the ravenette. "He makes me food when I'm tired, and he kisses my nose when I'm sad." He says softly. "His eyes are perfect pretty shaped, and they're a pretty colour. His lips are perfect for kissing. And his brows are... Perfect!" He says with a sigh.

"Oh?"

"His hands fit with mine perfectly." He says as he intertwines his own fingers, watching them. "And I fit into his arms really really well. It's like magic!" He smiles. "Don't even get me started on his back. His back could carry the  _whole_ world. But I'm his whole world, so..." Kihyun frowns. "His skin is kissed by the sun itself, and it's really soft. And his eyelashes are very pretty.'

"He does sound like a pretty cool dude."

"He's not just  _cool."_ The younger pouts. "His cheeks are nice and I could kiss them all the day long. And  _that ass."_ He says, like he's exasperated, and Hyunwoo chuckles. "Damn. I mean... damn."

"You have a pretty nice ass yourself."

"But Hyunwoo, he's like a greek god. He looks really nice naked, but don't tell him I said that, and his hair is really soft and nice. I like it when he pushes it back, but he also looks very nice with a cap on." He says dreamily, a soft smile on his face.

"Does he?" The older asks quietly, enamored with how his boyfriend talks about him, how genuine he's being with that he feels, no censorship, just pure love and admiration.

"I like it when he cuddles me at night, because he knows I get cold. And when he smiles... His smile lights up the whole world. And it makes me feel really warm." He confesses in a small voice. "His laugh is indescribable. His eyes smile when he laughs and he looks so handsome when he does that." His smile falters, and his eyes grow wet.

"What's wrong?" Hyunwoo asks, worried.

"I miss him." Kihyun confesses. "Why isn't he here?"

"When I talked to him he said the traffic was bad and he'd be here in the morning." The older tells him. "And he said I could cuddle you to sleep so you won't be cold. Is that okay?"

Kihyun looks up with tear filled eyes, and sniffles. "I guess." He nods. "We should sleep then, so he'll be here soon."

"Yes, we should." The older sighs, too tired from having to drive up to Hongdae and then care for his drunk boyfriend at 3 in the morning. "So you close your eyes, and..." He trails off, watching as the younger cuddles up to him and closes his eyes, the alcohol helping him drift off to sleep. He hums, smiling and holding the younger against himself. "I love you." He whispers, and kisses the top of his head, knowing in the morning he'll have to care for a hangovered Kihyun. But he doesn't care all that much.

After all, Kihyun really is his whole world.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave comments <3  
> twt and cc are @DoctorFatCat as well owo

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Mayuki out  
> My twitter is DoctorFatCat :D


End file.
